effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 956: Gary and Gore
Date September 22, 2016 Summary Ben and Sam banter about the Giants’ bullpen problems and Bryce Harper’s shoulder, then answer listener emails about Terrance Gore, Gary Sanchez, calling time, playoff formats, one-pitch baseball, and more. Topics * Gary Sanchez and Rookie of the Year Voting * Terrance Gore's full season value * Restructuring the playoffs * Mike Trout's WAR per game * Unwritten rules of calling timeout * One-pitch baseball Intro Dr. Dog, "Phenomenon" Outro The Apples in Stereo, "She's Just Like Me/Taking Time" Banter * Problems with the San Francisco Giants' bullpen and Bruce Bochy's decision making * Speculation about Bryce Harper's shoulder and a potential injury Email Questions * Scott: "What do you think the chances are that Gary Sanchez wins the Rookie of the Year Award and is still eligible to win it next year?" * Andrew: "Rany Jazayerli recently tweeted that he thinks the Royals should keep Gore on their 25 man roster all next season and that he could be worth 2-3 wins. That is the same estimate a friend and I came up with when looking at his effect on run expectancy and how often he might be able to be deployed. Does this seem right to you? Would WPA be a better stat to evaluate his worth than WAR? Assuming his success rate is unsustainable, what does his success rate look like across a full season? I think the tough part of this evaluation is trying to quantify what you lose when you have to put him in on defense or when he actually has to bat." * Scott: "I have an idea for a postseason format MLB would never embrace. The first step is creating two 15 team leagues without divisions. We keep the 162 game season but come October we take the best four teams from each league and have them play every other team in a 21 game (3 games against each of 7 other teams) format. Teams with the best regular season records get more home games. Best record wins the trophy. The tiebreaker is run differential. While obviously this would deprive us of an actual World Series would it be a better way to craft a postseason?" * Eric: "Do we, the baseball viewing public, know anything about the unwritten rules of a batter calling time? In the relatively few years that I've been watching a ton of ball I can't recall any dustups or disagreements about it. It seems like a batter will call time if he thinks the pitcher is taking too long. I doubt, but correct me if I'm wrong, there is a rule in the rule book limiting how often a batter can call time. But I have to assume there is an unwritten rule mechanism that would kick in if they did it over and over again." * Aaron: "I play in a one pitch softball league and it got me thinking, what would MLB look like if it were one pitch? So swinging strikes and fouls would be outs, balls would be walks, and balls in play would stay the same." Play Index * Sam uses the Play Index to compare Mike Trout's WAR per game with all other players. * Gary Sanchez currently has 1 WAR per 15 games played. Mike Trout has 1 WAR per 16.7 games. Notes * Ben thinks that Gary Sanchez is the favorite to win the AL Rookie of the Year. * Sam calculated that if Billy Hamilton had never been caught stealing for a season it would be worth about 1 WAR. * Ben and Sam think that while Scott's idea might be better for establishing which team is the best it would not be nearly as exciting as the current playoff format. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 956: Gary and Gore Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes